


Apples

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Prov is inventing fruit, and Meph's trying to help out





	Apples

“Hey, try this.”

Mephistopheles looked up from the little worksheet he’d been given about ‘protocols for dealing with Creation’. It wasn’t like he was really into it anyway. “Um, what is it?”

Providence giggled and said, “It’s called an ‘apple’. You eat it.”

“eh….you sure? Cause the last time you asked me to eat something it ended up being not edible.” He looked at the red fruit unsurely.

She pouted, “I’m said I was sorry, okay? And you did get better later….you’re immune to uranium poisoning.”

Meph gave her a look that expressed his dissatisfaction adequately, but sighed and took the apple.

Prov grinned, “Besides I heard you bubbling over here. You need to eat, Meph.”

“I was doing my worksheet….I got distracted.” He blushed, cheeks almost as bright as his vivid orange hair.

“Then eat!” Prov giggled.

He sighed, giving her a small smile, then doing as prompted. Prov watched him eagerly, gauging his reaction. “So?”

Nodding, he finished his bite and said, “Not bad at all. Kinda nice, actually. Can I just have the rest of it?”

She was ecstatic, “Of course you can! And I have a whole lot more fruit for you to try, too!”

Her teen-looking assistant raised an eyebrow, “How much are we talking about here? Just don’t go overboard, okay?”

Bobbing on her heels, Prov brought out a veritable cornucopia of bright colored fruits. “This much!”

Meph’s face went even paler than it normally did, making the smattering of stubble on his chin stand out, “Oh you, Prov, that’s a lot. I don’t think I can get through that.”

Sitting next to him, Prov shoved a pear into his hand and shushed him, “You can do it. You just have to take a bite, after all.”

Unsure, Meph sighed and went along with her, “You’re the boss….”

76 different varieties later and he was regretting his complacency.

“P-Please tell me that’s it….I don’t want to even think about anything like that durian again,”he begged.

Prov cooed softly, “That’s it, you big baby. At least till I start trying to vary them up inside the species.”

He groaned softly, getting up from his desk and moving out of the room, “Fine…just…get Gabe or somebody else to test those….cause I think I’m done for now. Maybe forever.”

“Aww, but I like the way you do it better, Meph.” Prov batted her eyes and grinned.

Her unwilling guinea pig waved her off and went to his own quarters to nurse his overfull stomach in privacy.


End file.
